2008/October
}|Summary| Can someone write a month summary for this month? To be included here :) *Poker Face music video *New Kids on the Block: Live }} October 3 "Poker Face" :Main articles: Poker Face, Meeno '' The music video for "Poker Face" was filmed today at Bwin Pokerisland in Ibiza. PKMV-002.jpg|1 PKMV-006.jpg PKMV-001.jpg PKMV-003.jpg PokerFace5.jpg|2 Poker Face Photoshoot.jpg PokerFace6 2.jpg|3 474.jpg|4 Poker Face-Still.jpg|5 #Catsuit, mask and glasses by Haus of Gaga #Open toe boots by Givenchy #Acrylic shoulder piece by Mike Feeney #Black lace angular patchwork leggings by Brian Lichtenberg #Fall 2008 boots by Givenchy #Nude body suit by Unknown #Bri-Angle Necklace by Alex & Chloe for Brian Lichtenberg #Metallic Capsleeve dress by Antonio Berardi #Electrib blue suit and IPod LCD Glasses by Haus of Gaga Young Hollywood Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed by Young Hollywood on the set of the "Poker Face" Music Video 10-3-08 Young Hollywood Interview backstage Poker Face Music Video 001.jpg October 4 E! News Interview 10-0-08 E! News Interview 001.png 10-0-08 E! News Interview 002.png Private Party Lady Gaga was photographed at a private party with Perez Hilton. 10-4-08 At a Private Party 001.jpg 10-4-08 At Private Party 003.jpg 10-4-08 At a Private Party 002.jpg 10-4-08 At Private Party 007.jpg 10-4-08 At Private Party 004.jpg 10-4-08 At Private Party 005.jpg 10-4-08 At Private Party 006.jpg 7 october 2008 - private party.jpg October 8 New Kids on the Block: Live at Staples Center :''Main Articles: New Kids on the Block: Live, Staples Center On the 14th dates of the New Kids on the Block:Live, Gaga began as opening act performing before Natasha Bedingfield. The set list consisted of six shortened songs with interludes to last 15 minutes. 10-8-08 Staples Center 001.jpg #White origami bodysuit with matching crystal skirt by Haus of Gaga #Shoes by Christian Louboutin October 9 New Kids on the Block: Live at ARCO Arena #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 10 New Kids on the Block: Live at HP Pavilion at San Jose : Main articles: New Kids on the Block: Live, HP Pavillon at San Jose #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga Sabor Tapas Bar and Lounge 10-13-08 Sabor Nightclub 001.jpg 10-13-08 Sabor Nightclub 002.jpg #Electric blue suit by Haus of Gaga October 11 New Kids on the Block: Live at Mandalay Bay Events Center : Main articles: New Kids on the Block: Live, Mandala Bay Events Center #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 13 Grazia Magazine An issue of Grazia magazine was published today containing a Gaga interview and photos from the Kane Skennar photoshoot. 10-13-08 Grazia Magazine 001.jpg 10-13-08 Grazia Magazine 002.jpg October 14 Fashion at the Park Main article: Fashion at the Park 6-26-08 Fall Fashion Preview 001.jpg 6-26-08 Fall Fashion Preview 002.jpg 6-14-08 Fall Fashion Preview Backstage 001.jpg October 16 The Crib : Main article: The Crib 10-16-08 The Crib 001.jpg 10-16-08 The Crib 002.jpg #Origami dress, sunglasses and Disco Stick by Haus of Gaga October 17 Infamous Magazine (US) An issue of infamous magazine was published today containing a Gaga interview and photos from the Warwick Saint photoshoot. Gaga was also featured on the cover using a photo from the Adrian Sidney photoshoot. 10-17-08 Infamous Magazine 001.jpg 10-17-08 Infamous Magazine 002.jpg 10-17-08 Infamous Magazine 003.jpg 10-17-08 Infamous Magazine 004.jpg Tribu Move Magazine (France) Gaga was interviewed for this magazine. Energy 92.7 : Main article: KREV-FM For the interview, Gaga wore the same gloves used in the "Poker Face" video. 10-17-08 Energy 92-7 001.jpg 10-17-08 Energy 92.7 002.jpg 10-17-08 Energy 92.7 003.jpg #Jacket by Haus of Gaga Wild 94.9 : Main article: KYLD-FM 10-17-08 Radio Wild 94.9 001.jpg Boss Nightclub : Main article: Boss Nightclub 10-17-08 Nightclub Boss 001.jpg 10-17-08 Nightclub Boss 002.jpg 10-17-08 Nightclub Boss 003.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga City Nights #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga 18 October Adonis : Main article: Space 550 10-18-08 Adonis 001.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 19 LAX Nightclub : Main article: LAX Nightclub #Electric blue suit by Haus of Gaga Tia Juana's Long Bar & Grill : Main article: Tia Juana's Long Bar & Grill 10-19-08 Tia Juanas Long Bar 001.jpg 10-19-08 Backstage 002.jpg 10-19-08 Backstage 003.jpg 10-19-08 Backsstage 003.jpg #Electric blue suit by Haus of Gaga October 21 Kitson's "90210" Collection Preview Party 83392718_10.jpg 10-21-08 Arriving at the Kitsons 90210 Launch 001.jpg 10-22-08 Launch of The Kitsons 90210 Collection Store 001.jpg Cinespace : Main article: Cinespace Nightclub 10-21-08 The Cobra Snake Nightclub 001.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 23 Jimmy Kimmel Live! Main Article: Jimmy Kimmel Live 10-23-08 Jimmy Kimmel Live 001.jpg 10-23-08 Jimmy Kimmel Live 002.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga Tiger Heat : Main article: Avalon Lady Gaga was spotted leaving the nightclub. 10-23-08 Leaving Avalon Nightclub 001.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 24 Perez Hilton's One Night in New York City : Main article: Highline Ballroom 10-24-08 Perez Hilton's One Night 001.jpg 10-24-08 Perez Hilton's One Night 002.jpg 10-24-08 Perez Hilton's One Night 003.jpg 24+October+2008.jpeg 24+October+2008_2.jpeg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga Starpulse.com Lady Gaga called and was interviewed by Angelica Castillo for Starpulse.com October 25 The Club : Main article: Alumni Club In Schaumburg, Chicago. 10-25-08 The Club Poster.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga Zero Gravity Nightclub : Main article: Zero Gravity Nightclub 10-25-08 Zero Gravity Nightclub 001.jpg 10-25-08 Zero Gravity Nightclub 002.jpg 10-25-08 Zero Gravity Nightclub 003.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 27 Virgin Megastore Lady Gaga performed at the Virgin Megastore in Union Square, she also signed autographs after the show. 10-27-08 Rehearsal for Virgin Megastore Performance 001.jpg 10-27-08 Backstage at Virgin Megastore Performance 001.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga New Kids on the Block: Live at Madison Square Garden : Main articles: New Kids on the Block: Live, Madison Square Garden #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga October 28 The Fame Ball : Main article: Highline Ballroom Album release party under the name "The Fame Ball" (not to be confused with the tour she later created with the same name). Lady Gaga greeted fans and signd autographs backstage after the event. Two of Robin Roemer photographs were included in the Book of Gaga. The show included performance by Semi Precious Weapons, Cazwell, Amanda Lepore, The Ones, The Daisy Spurs, and DJ Bill Coleman. . 10-28-08 The Fame Ball release party poster.jpg 10-28-08 Robin Roemer 001.jpg 10-28-08 Robin Roemer 002.jpg 10-28-08 Highline Ballroom Performance 001.jpg 10-28-08 Highline Ballroom Backstage 001.jpg 10-28-08 Highline Ballroom Backstage 002.jpg 10-28-08 Highline Ballroom Backstage 003.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga #Gold swimsuit and shard of mirror mask by Haus of Gaga October 29 Premiere of "Poker Face" Music Video Main Article: Poker Face Good Day New York (WNYW) : Main article: Good Day New York 10-29-08_Good Day New York_001.jpg|1 10-29-08_Good Day New York_002.jpg|2 #Sunglasses by (unknown), jacket by (unknown) #Origami Dress (White), Disco Stick and Crystal glasses by Haus of Gaga New Kids on the Block: Live at The Arena at Gwinnett Center : Main articles: New Kids on the Block: Live at The Arena at Gwinnett Center Gaga took pictures with fans after her show. 10-29-08_The Arena at Gwinnett Center_001.jpg|1 10-29-08 Backstage NKOTB Duluth 001.jpg 10-29-08 Backstage NKOTB Duluth 002.jpg 10-29-08 Backstage NKOTB Duluth 003.jpg #White Origami dress by Haus of Gaga BaZzaAr urban Bar : Main article: BaZzaAr urban bar 10-30-08 Bazaar 001.jpg 10-30-08 Bazaar 003.jpg 10-30-08 Bazaar 004.jpg 10-30-08 Bazaar 005.jpg 10-30-08 Bazaar 006.jpg #Black swimsuit by Haus of Gaga #Ankle boots by Givenchy October 30 New Kids on the Block: Live at Time Warner Cable Arena : Main articles: New Kids on the Block:Live, TWC Arena October 31 Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Leather and Latex Halloween Party : Main article: SET Nightclub '' 10-31-08 Set Nightclub Poster.jpg 10-31-08 SET 001.jpg October 31 2008 001.jpg #Black swimsuit by Haus of Gaga #Boots by Givenchy October Steve Madden Music :''Main article: Steve Madden Gaga did an interview for Steve Madden Music. 1-15-9 Steve Madden Interview.jpg 1-15-09 Steve Madden Interview 003.jpg 1-15-09 Steve Madden Interview 004.jpg 1-15-09 At Steve Madden store 005.jpg 1-15-09 At Steve Madden store 004.jpg 1-15-09 At Steve Madden store 003.jpg 1-15-09 At Steve Madden store 002.jpg 1-15-09 At Steve Madden store 001.jpg Category:2008 fashion